


Расстрелян в упор

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О бромансе замолвим слово.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расстрелян в упор

Брэдли грузно и шумно садится на стул напротив Колина и жадно смотрит, едва улыбаясь уголками рта. Тот лишь вскидывает руку в приветствии, не поднимая взгляда, – они давно предчувствуют появление друг друга.

Сегодня Морган задумчивый, он листает меню, закусив губу, хмурит лоб и что-то бормочет под нос. На нём его любимая красная толстовка, и Брэдли вдруг ловит себя на том, что размышляет, как яркий цвет подчёркивает тёмные волосы и бледную кожу. Джеймс улыбается ещё шире от нахлынувшей нежности и привычно отмахивается от нежелательных мыслей.

Одна из них – какие у Колина красивые глаза, когда он счастлив. Он светится изнутри и буквально излучает тепло. Настоящий солнечный мальчик. Вот странное дело – Брэдли хоть и живёт в Калифорнии, а погреться приезжает в Лондон, где искренний смех и заразительное веселье. Где вся синева неба заключена в одних только глазах.

Впрочем, сейчас Колин не в самом радужном настроении, и Брэдли начинает дурить, чтобы поднять его, - разыгрывает сценки из сериала солонкой и перечницей. Морган закрывает лицо руками, сдерживая хохот, и признаётся, что он в порядке, просто устал в театре.

Другая запретная мысль – как очертился контур обветренных припухших губ. Не знай Джеймс его так хорошо, решил бы, что Колина много и страстно целуют, собственнически покусывая и раздражая нежную кожу. На деле же, естественно, Морган ночами спит один в своей постели, иногда даже не раздеваясь. 

Брэдли знает, как Колин работает на износ в «Глобусе», выкладывается полностью, душой и телом, как привык. Джеймс гордится им и не скрывает того, что уже три раза был на постановке – энергия Моргана, которую он вырабатывает на сцене, действует не хуже наркотика, и на неё легко подсесть.

Третья мысль пугает больше всего – Брэдли понимает, что ревнует. Стоило оставить Колина ненадолго одного, как у него уже тут новые знакомые, занимательные проекты и толпа фанатов у черного выхода. И Джеймс не знает, от чего бесится больше – от того, что приходится делить Моргана с кем-то, или от того, что Морган не делится этим с ним. 

У Брэдли нет проектов, в то время как карьера Колина несётся вперёд, набирая обороты. Да, стоит уже понять, что они пошли разными дорогами, но в последнюю очередь Джеймс готов согласиться, что в разные стороны. Сказать «Прощай, Колин» не выходит.

Не очень-то хочется думать, что всё, на что ты способен – играться столовыми приборами. Зато Морган веселится, и это неизменный плюс. Они заказывают выпить, и вот Брэдли уже что-то громко рассказывает и размахивает руками, а Колин ему поддакивает. Как раньше.

И так вроде бы хорошо, так просто и понятно. Вот напротив него лучший друг, который всегда поймёт, поддержит. Которому можно выложить всё начистоту – начиная с профессиональных проблем и заканчивая глубоко личными.

Брэдли знает, что Колин тоже по нему скучает, хоть тот никогда не звонит ему без необходимости и не встречает в аэропорту, а только провожает. Но зато когда Джеймс приезжает, Морган отменяет ужины с родителями и посиделки с друзьями ради его общества. И Брэдли признателен.

Он зависим от Колина и отдаёт себе в этом отчёт. Ему надо знать, что Морган не болеет, хорошо питается и соблюдает подобие режима. Ведёт себя как старший брат, и не боится признавать это сам и признаваться в этом Колину. Тот, конечно же, смущается каждый раз, как это слышит, но заботу принимает.

Но одно Брэдли никогда не расскажет Колину. То, что живёт глубоко в нём и с годами только крепнет, как бы далеко и надолго он не уезжал. То, что нельзя назвать крепкой дружбой. То, что никогда не случится.

Что иногда хочется просто обнять, прижать к себе и прижаться самому, ощутить жар тела, вдохнуть влекущий запах, поцеловать в мокрый висок. Возможно, даже никогда не отпускать. Раздеть и ласкать не только взглядом, но и руками, и губами. Попробовать на вкус, услышать невнятный стон. Укрыть собой от остального мира.

Или получить в морду и увидеть удивление и отвращение на родном лице.

Брэдли не может себе позволить разрушить самый прекрасный броманс в мире.

Поэтому в конце вечера он жмёт Колину руку дольше, чем нужно, едва различает в ночном гуле «Я буду скучать» и уходит, ни разу не обернувшись.

Он чувствует, что снова расстрелян в упор, но знает, что вернётся.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для уралочки2 на день рождения.


End file.
